peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Eno
' Brian Peter George St. John le Baptiste de la Salle Eno '(15 May 1948), professionally known as Brian Eno or simply as Eno, is an English musician, composer, record producer, singer, and visual artist, known as one of the principal innovators of ambient music. He joined the band Roxy Music as synthesiser player in the early 1970s, but Eno soon tired of touring and of conflicts with lead singer Bryan Ferry. He did use the other members of the band as session musicians for his solo albums more than once, though. Eno's solo music has explored more experimental musical styles and ambient music. It has also been extremely influential, pioneering ambient and generative music, innovating production techniques, and emphasising "theory over practice". He also introduced the concept of chance music to popular audiences, partially through collaborations with other musicians. Eno has also worked as an influential music and album producer. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel One way or another, Eno was featured extensively on Peel's show: firstly in the early 70s, when Peel was a fan of Roxy Music, then when Eno went solo. He also played music by some of his collaborations with other musicians, and music produced by him. Even after Peel lost his interest in Roxy Music, he retained considerable respect for Eno's music. During the Roxy Music band retrospective broadcast on 11 August 1976, the DJ commented: “Of all Roxy Music members past and present, the one whose music I enjoy most I think is Eno.” Eno's album "Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy) " made it on the John's list of 1974 Top Ten Albums. Peel, famously, also accidentally played backwards a session by Fripp & Eno, an incident which was referred to constantly during the years of his broadcasting career. Eno on John Peel On an interview given by Brian Eno himself to Radio 1's “Keeping It Peel” broadcasts to mark the first anniversary of John Peel's death, Eno stated: "When I first started making music, it was John Peel's shows that inspired me. And then when I did make music, it was John Peel who played it first on the radio. So I have to thank him for my career. I also have to thank him for playing a whole album of mine backwards on the air once ... it was pretty abstract music, but all the same, John, I can't understand how anybody could make that kind of mistake ! Anyway it's all forgiven now and we still love you and we still miss you." On 27 September 2015, Eno gave the fifth John Peel Lecture. Shortly before, he visited Peel Acres to make a personal selection of notable discs in Peel's record collection (see Record Boxes: Brian Eno). Sessions One session, backed by The Winkies. No known commercial release. 1. Recording date: 1974-02-26. First broadcast: 05 March 1974 *The Paw Paw Negro Blowtorch / Baby's On Fire / Totalled / Fever Eno did also five sessions as a member of Roxy Music and one as a member of Fripp & Eno. Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;1975 *10 December 1975: Sombre Reptiles (album - Another Green World) Island ILPS 9351 *10 December 1975: Little Fishes (album - Another Green World) Island ILPS 9351 ;1976 *April/May 1976: Sky Saw (LP - Another Green World) Island (available as part of John Peel Around The World) *11 August 1976: Seven Deadly Finns (7") Island (JP: "And that is the excellent Eno with his first solo single from 1974 … one of my favourite records from the year.") (Roxy Music Band retrospective) *11 August 1976: Sky Saw (LP – Another Green World) Island (JP: “And that’s Eno from his third solo LP … and I hope we don’t have to wait too long for a fourth.”) (Roxy Music Band retrospective) ;1977 *29 December 1977: Through Hollow Lands (For Harold Budd) (LP-Before And After Science) (Polydor) (JP: "(In 1972) Eno's synthesiser playing (was) at times a little embarrassing, if he was listening tonight, and I hope he wasn't. But since then of course, his work's improved manifold, and he's now doing things like this.") ;1978 *25 January 1978: unknown *31 August 1978: M386 (album - Music For Films ) Editions EG EGED 5 *12 September 1978: Aragon (LP – Music For Films) Editions EG ;1979 *05 February 1979: 'The Belldog (LP - Eno, Moebius, Roedelius - After The Heat)' Sky *22 February 1979: 'Oil (LP - Eno, Moebius, Roedelius - After The Heat)' Sky *02 April 1979: "Seven Deadly Finns" (7") (Island) *12 April 1979: RAF (b/w 'King's Lead Hat' 7") Polydor ;1980 *05 May 1980: The Great Pretender (LP – Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy)) Island *01 September 1980: Seven Deadly Finns (japanese pressing) ;1981 *16 February 1981: Help Me Somebody (LP - David Byrne & Brian Eno - My Life in the Bush of Ghosts) *23 February 1981: The Jezebel Spirit (album with David Byrne - My Life In The Bush Of Ghosts) EG EGLP 48 *17 March 1981: 'Come With Us (LP - David Byrne & Brian Eno - My Life in the Bush of Ghosts)' (E'G) (JP: "You know, I’m secretly rather glad that these old music hall songs are coming back again".'') *16 June 1981: The Jezebel Spirit (David Byrne & Brian Eno - single) EG / Polydor EGO(X) 1 ;1984 *February/March 1984: Kings Lead Hat (11xLP Box Set Working Backwards: 1983-1973) Editions EG EGBS 2 (available as part of Peel Late Feb Early Mar 1984) *06 March 1984: Seven Deadly Fins (11xLP Box Set Working Backwards: 1983-1973) Editions EG EGBS 2 ;1985 *08 April 1985: Qu'ran (album - David Byrne & Brian Eno - My Life In The Bush Of Ghosts) EG EGLP48 (Muriel Gray) ;1990 *06 August 1990: A Secret Life (LP - David Byrne & Brian Eno - My Life In The Bush Of Ghosts) *07 August 1990: The Jezebel Spirit (LP - David Byrne & Brian Eno - 'My Life in the Bush of Ghosts') Sire *24 November 1990: Blank Frank (album - Here Come The Warm Jets) Island ILPS 9268 ;2002 *26 June 2002: Seven Deadly Finns (7") (Island) ;2004 *19 October 2004: And Then So Clear (CD - Another Day in Paradise ) (Rick Smith and Karl Hyde) *20 October 2004: Third Uncle (LP - Taking Tiger Mountain By Strategy ) Virgin (Siouxsie Sioux) Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Performing Artist | Track | First Known Play *Bauhaus: Third Uncle (Eno) 15 December 1982 *Claw Hammer: Blank Frank 24 November 1990 *Creepers: Baby's On Fire Peel 037 (BFBS) ''(17 July 1986) See Also *Roxy Music *Fripp & Eno *Phil Manzanera *Bryan Ferry *Andy Mackay External Links *Wikipedia *Official website *More Dark than Shark Category:Artists